


In the Name of the Sea

by d-ama-ien (ama_janee)



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reference to Nudity but nothing explicit, Sirens, This is only Magnum Mark is only tagged bc Magnum doesn't have a real tag yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_janee/pseuds/d-ama-ien
Summary: This is the tale of a First Mate and their budding relationship with their Captain. A run in with sirens guarding a treasure island leads to some confessions.
Relationships: Captain Magnum (A Heist with Markiplier)/Reader, Mark Fischbach/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	In the Name of the Sea

Joining Captain Magnum's crew has been… interesting. He was often harsh, then affectionate, and then sometimes uncomfortably affectionate, but overall, I've found myself really liking the Captain and the rest of our crew. Somehow I had gotten myself promoted to First Mate, I felt a bit bad for Former First Mate, but I was glad for Magnum to view me as something close to an equal. I did respect him, both for his skills as a leader and as a pirate. I mean, Mark wishes we had been half as good at heisting as Magnum and our crew is. Too bad Mark had been crushed by Magnum's anchor, he would have loved the pirate life. Oh well.

I was longing on the main deck; my usual chores were done already, so I was relaxing and enjoying some fresh fruit we had gotten at our last time visiting the port. It wouldn't be fresh for much longer, so Captain wouldn't be mad at me eating it. Probably.

"First Mate!" The Captain's voice booms across the deck. Maybe I was wrong about the fruit. I snap to attention as he ducks under the yard for the lower mast sail. "There ye are, I couldn't find ye below deck,"

"I finished my usual chores, Captain, so I was enjoying a break," I explain as Magnum comes around and sits next to me.

"Aye, aye, you've gotten good at finishing early. Guess you'll need some more responsibilities around here," he chuckles, probably thinking of some cruel way to put me to work, "Well, I need yer advice. I've heard a couple of rumors about our next destination. There are claims that our next destination is guarded by sirens. If we can get past them, the treasure should be ripe for the taking, but I'm not sure about risking the crew. Sirens are tricky ones,"

The strangest adjustment has been getting used to the fact that things like krakens and sirens were actually real threats we had to consider.

"Are these like the sirens from the Odyssey that lure you with knowledge, or are they just the hot kind that will lure you with how attractive they are?"

"The second kind," 

"Well, that should be easy to deal with. We know the sirens aren't actually going to sleep with us, they want to eat us, we keep that in mind, and we should be fine!" I'm only guessing. I've never actually dealt with a siren before, all I have are stories to go off of. And, stories indicate the fatal mistake is thinking the sirens are hot and jumping into the ocean to be with them.

"Could it really be that simple?" Magnum asks, looking surprised.

"Honestly, Captain, I don't really know. I've never met a mermaid. But, they can't come on the boat, so as long as we don't go in the water, it should be fine, right?"

"I suppose ye be right about that. Well, if ye think the crew can handle it, we'll set sail tomorrow morning," Magnum claps me on the shoulder as he stands, it's a slow process with his height, but he's lumbering off eventually. And now I have to deal with the fact that if anyone dies, it is totally my fault. Great.

Dinner is when Magnum announces our next treasure hunt, telling the crew about the sirens and our idea for besting them. 

"Cap'n, just to clarify. The plan is just don't go in the water?" one of the crew members asks.

"Aye, ye understood it perfectly. Ye got one jo, so I expect it to be done right! Understand?" Everyone snaps to attention at Magnum's booming voice, replying, "Aye aye Captain!" in unison.

"Would ye come to my cabin before ye settle in for the night? I've got some things to discuss with ye," Magnum addresses me as the night winds down, the crew starting to do the necessary evening chores to get the ship ready for the night.

"Of course, Captain," I agree, earning a rare smile from my superior. He claps me on the shoulder before going to his room. I have my own work to complete, even first mates need to help out around the ship, so I take my time to complete the task thoroughly, pausing to help the crew where I can before wishing the crew members a good night and retiring to my chambers. The room is painfully small, but it's a private room, a luxury the rest of the crew doesn't have. I shed my weapons and outer layers, just keeping on the base shirt and pants. I don't have to be very formal with Magnum when we're one on one, so this attire is more than fine for whatever he wants to see me for. Unless he wants to see me to give me some ridiculous chore, in which case I'll need to come back and get redressed. Well, that bridge will be crossed if I come to it, so I head over to Magnum's chambers. 

His chambers are absolutely massive, they have to be to accommodate his height. There's no way he'd be able to fit his body into my room; he's both too tall and too wide for it. Magnum is dressed down as well, his hat hung next to the door revealing his curly hair, belt and weapons discarded on their own hook, his usual outer coat and vest tossed in a pile on the floor. Through his undershirt, it is easy to see his muscular frame. Magnum is the most built man I have ever seen and probably will ever see. I mean, the world's tallest man is over eight feet tall, sure, but I've never seen him in person. I've never seen anyone taller than six feet tall in person. And then I met Magnum, in all his seven feet of glory. I couldn't help but stare and admire his body when I got the chance, I mean, the Captain was quite the specimen after all. 

"Ah, there ye are. Chores took a little longer than usual," Magnum glances up from the map he was studying as I greeted him.

"I tried to help out some of the crew, they were really behind for some reason," I explain as I take a seat on the trunk at the foot of Magnum's bed. Magnum had told me before that I was welcome to sit on his bed since it would be more comfortable, but that felt like it was crossing some sort of unspoken line. "What did you want to see me about?"

"Ah, well, about that…" Magnum trails off awkwardly. That wasn't too unusual. He was pretty awkward at the best of times. Not great at boundaries, not great at reading the room. I was used to it by now. "I just wanted to let ye know I appreciate yer hard work around the ship and yer help with planning our treasure hunts. You've been a great addition to my crew,"

I'm surprised at how earnest Magnum is, and even more surprised by the fact that he doesn't ruin the moment. "I really appreciate that, Captain,"

"Ah, please, just call me Magnum. I think we've gotten close enough for that," Magnum smiles pleasantly, and I can't read any strange motivations from his face.

"Well, Magnum, I appreciate that. I've greatly enjoyed my time as a part of your crew,"

"I'm happy to hear it! Now, ye head off and get some rest, tomorrow will be a long day," I nearly jump when Magnum uses his Captain's Orders voice, it's even louder when confined to a small space that had acoustics, instead of being able to ring out like it did when we were on the deck.

"Yes, sir," I respond, resisting the urge to cover my ears while they recover. I excuse myself from his chambers, I can hear him muttering to himself as I shut the door. He's probably contemplating the quickest route to our destination. 

One good thing about all the hard work required of being on a pirate ship was I never took very long to fall asleep. Days were long, chores were ridiculously difficult, and it was a guaranteed path to exhaustion. I fell asleep shortly after sliding under the covers and blowing my candle out.

I woke up early, my internal clock had finally adjusted to getting up with the sun. I was the first one on the deck, which was pretty standard. It was expected of the first mate to be the first one up and working. Magnum lumbered his way above deck shortly after when the golden light of the sun was just high enough to begin lighting up the deck.

We made short work of preparations, discussing the course Magnum had mapped out and figured out approximately how long we had until we reached the siren's waters. By the time we finished our estimates, the crew was up and preparing the ship for the journey across open seas. We make quick progress, the wind is on our side, and it's, literally, smooth sailing. The island is visible on the edge of the horizon when Magnum calls us all together for a meeting, reminding us of the dangers to expect and that our best option is to do everything in our power to keep all crew members in the boat and away from the edges. We don't have to take a dingy, our boat can go pretty shallow without stranding, and Magnum is strong enough to transport a few crew members at a time to get us all on the island. 

As we finish up our meeting, we all jump slightly, a beautiful melody drifting over the waves, reaching our ears. Traditional siren stereotype, the haunting melody as beautiful as it is strange. As more voices join in, harmonizing the original tune, it becomes even more ethereal, their voices dancing, growing louder as we approach.

"Stay away from the sides," I snap, noticing one of the crew members starting to drift towards the edge of the boat. "It's better if you don't even look at them,"

The crew huddles together, as close to the center of the deck as they can get, as Magnum and I climb up to the quarter-deck, getting a proper view of the water, and then the sirens sitting amongst the rocks closer to shore. Their images are wavering as if a mirage, surely hiding whatever their true forms are and disguising them as the beautiful fish-women they currently appear to be. Trying to focus on inconsistencies only gives me a headache, so I stop trying to see past the illusion.

"They don't even seem to be trying to come to us. I guess everyone so far has gone to them," I comment, noticing the shipwrecks littering the water.

"Well, that's how sirens usually work," Magnum comments, though he seems to be distracted. Sirens aren't an everyday occurrence, even for pirates, so I guess it makes sense to look at them. I worry, though, as he seems to be zoning out. And then I hear something that makes me jump, a voice sticking out like a sore thumb amongst the siren song.

"Magnum," it's _my_ voice, calling out for the Captain in a tone that I would describe as lustful. I blink in shock as I realize one of the sirens has taken on my form and was using me to target Magnum. We're close enough to the rocks to see the sirens clearly, and right amongst the midst of them is me- not me, but it's a spitting image. The mermaid is topless, their torso a spitting copy, even down to the odd freckle and the noticeable scars.

"Magnum," the siren calls again, shamelessly displaying my body for Magnum to see, but of course, I don't have a tail for my lower half like the siren does. Magnum's face is bright red, eyes wide as he takes in the fake image of me. "Won't you come here, Magnum? I've wanted you so badly," 

I'm almost disgusted by the lustful tone of my double- I would never be so shameless even if I were flirting. I'm snapped out of my annoyance when I notice Magnum's hand drifting, turning the ship's wheel so that we'll be heading straight for the rocks.

"Magnum! Look at me," I almost scream to drown out the siren's voice, grabbing Magnum's hand to wrench the wheel back onto its path towards the island. Magnum blinks in confusion as he looks at me, glancing between me and the siren a few times. "Just focus on me, alright? We're almost at the island, just focus a little while longer,"

Magnum nods but looks uncomprehending. It doesn't really matter as long as the ship stays straight, and he doesn't make a break to go in the water. I begin to call orders to the crew to prepare for anchoring, fortunately, none of them seem to be very affected by the sirens, and they all work with ease. I don't move my hand from Magnum's, worried about what he may do if he didn't have some sort of tether to reality. The ship lurches slightly as it stops, the bottom bumping against the sand of the shallows. The anchor lands in the water with a massive splash. The sirens' song has ended, though I don't remember exactly when.

"Return to your cabins, for now, Captain and I will scout the land," I order, the crew obeying quickly and returning to the inside of the ship. Only then do I risk taking my hand off of Magnum's, he nearly jumps at the loss of contact.

He clears his throat uncomfortably, fiddling with his hat before suddenly switching to Captain Mode, grabbing me and jumping us to the soft sands of the shore. I'll never get used to that mode of transportation. 

"C'mon, we've got a treasure to find," Magnum orders gruffly.

"Magnum, wait for a second," he pauses, not turning to face me, "Why did that siren take on my image to try and seduce you? I mean, is there something you want to tell me?"

He huffs out a small laugh, turning to face me with a rueful smile. "What is there to tell ye? That I've got an affection for ye I can't shake, that I dream of holding ye and spending time with ye and that I always want to kiss ye because yer so damn attractive it hurts? I think the fact that that half-naked siren that nearly had me leaping into the sea made it more than clear what I think of ye. But I know the feelings aren't mutual, so let's just continue on like it didn't happen,"

"What makes you think the feelings aren't mutual?" I ask, nearly surprising myself with the question.

"Well… they aren't, yes?" Magnum's brow wrinkles, studying me like I may be pulling a trick he can't understand.

"Magnum, I've come to care for you a lot these last few months spent on your ship. And, I haven't really considered anything romantic with you because you're the Captain, and you've always seemed so distant. But, I'd like to explore some of those feelings with you, if it's okay for a first mate to go out with their Captain," Magnum doesn't seem to believe me, still staring at me with suspicion.

"Yer… yer really willing to give me a shot?" His voice is softer than I've ever heard it, nearly vulnerable. 

"Of course," I barely finish giving my confirmation when Magnum suddenly sweeps me off my feet, holding me high enough I can adequately look in his eyes, instead of craning my neck to see him.

"Ye've just made me the happiest pirate on the seven seas," Magnum nearly whispers, and he just looks so kissable at that moment that I can't help myself. Magnum doesn't seem to mind, holding me close and deepening the kiss quickly. I'm breathless when we break apart, a stupid smile on my face. "I suppose we should finish scouting," Magnum points out.

"I think you'll have to put me down for that," I point out, idly swinging my legs, feet not even close to touching the ground in this position.

"Nay, I don't think that be the case," Magnum adjusts his grip, sweeping me into a bridal carry and starting to walk along the beach. I grab onto his broad shoulders, laughing a bit.

"Are you going to be like this all the time?" I put enough whine into my voice to let him know I'm joking, and I earn a deep chuckle.

"Oh, you'll never need to walk a day in yer life. These stumps will be yer legs for as long as you allow," I sigh, resigned to my fate of being positively spoiled by a big strong pirate. Oh, the horrors. But, thinking of horrors…

"Hey, Magnum?" he hums in acknowledgment, seeming to actually be focused on scouting now. "When we pass the sirens on the way out, would you mind _not_ staring at the half-naked siren pretending to be me?" I question innocently, causing Magnum to nearly drop me in the sand. He sputters for a moment before regaining his wits.

"Well, why in the name of the sea would I look at that thing when I have the real you to admire?" Smooth recovery.

"I don't know, you'll have to tell me," he actually drops me this time, red-faced as he stoops the help me stand.

"I think that's a talk for a _much_ later date," he evades. I let it slide for now. I'll have plenty of opportunities to tease my Captain from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Magnum needs more attention okay?


End file.
